Superstition
by thedemonsangel
Summary: A black cat crosses Naruto's path, and he's somewhat superstitious. Will this cat bring him bad luck? SasuNaru / NaruSasu, AU, three-shot, etc.
1. Crossing Paths

Here's the first part of a two-shot fic (maybe even three) for Halloween. This is out a bit early...mainly 'cause I don't know when I can get the rest of it done.... _ Hopefully by tomorrow night it will be done.

Warnings:  
SasuNaruSasu, supernatural/superstition, AU

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Naruto characters.

I also want to thank the two people who looked at most of this part before I posted it. ^_^

* * *

Strolling down the sidewalk, Naruto hummed to himself as he kicked around the colorful leaves that had fallen for the season. He loved autumn for various reasons, the food, candy, colors, weather, etc. However, he wasn't too fond of the oh so loveable holiday of Halloween. It might seem strange, but he was rather superstitious, probably because when he was young, the older kids would tell him scary stories about all of the horrible things that could happen, and what caused them. Even at twenty, he still believed some stories. Some things he eventually realized were fake, like vampires, but other things he avoided like the plague. In fact, one of those things was about to, quite literally, cross his path.

Off to the side was a black cat, trotting with the full intention of crossing in front of the blonde. This caused the poor young man to freeze in place; however, this sudden stop of movement seemed to catch the attention of the feline.

Naruto watched the cat carefully, hoping that it would just disappear before it crossed his path, mainly because he didn't think that he could deal with anymore bad luck. He already got a speeding ticket when he was running late for his university classes earlier that week, on a road that cops _never_ checked, then he was caught in freezing rain the other day while he was walking from class to class, and not to mention how he had forgotten that he left his research paper on his bed for a science class with his creepy instructor, and Orochimaru was not a forgiving person. So Naruto was really trying to avoid tempting the fates into giving him more bad luck.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the cat seemed to sense his distress and bother him more. The obsidian-colored cat weaved its way back and forth, crossing Naruto's path numerous times. This caused the blonde to nearly bash his head into the nearby lamppost.

"You little bastard," Naruto grumbled. "You did that on purpose."

Seeing the cat _smirk_ back at him, Naruto blinked out of disbelief. The blonde then decided that the cat had some sort of vendetta against him, and while normal people would find the idea absolutely ridiculous, Naruto felt that his thoughts made perfect sense.

"Fine, I hope you get run over or something," Naruto growled. "Stupid cat."

Continuing on, Naruto was on his way home. He just hoped that nothing bad happened on the way since a black cat had crossed his path…a number of times.

It wasn't until Naruto finally reached his apartment building that he realized that the black cat had followed him all the way home.

"Why won't you leave me alone, you demon spawn?" Naruto asked, nearing hysterics. "Just go back home and leave me be!"

The cat apparently ignored the statement and just sat down, staring at the blonde while cleaning its front right paw. Watching this reaction from the cat, Naruto didn't notice someone else approaching him.

"Hey, blondie, I didn't know you got a cat."

Groaning, Naruto turned to see Temari grinning at him. She knew of some of the superstitions he believed, no thanks to the stories she graciously shared when they were children.

"Oh, and it's a black cat; finally growing up and realizing superstitions are stupid, squirt?"

Naruto hated the many nicknames the older blonde had given him throughout the years, and more were being bestowed upon him every day.

"It followed me home," he muttered in reply.

This caused the woman to snicker at him. He should have known that his torment would amuse her.

"Well, it looks like it has adopted you. You know how cats are, they're rather solitary, but once they choose someone they are rather territorial."

"It's not staying with me!"

The glare that Temari shot him made Naruto wish that Gaara was around to keep his sister away. She was scary when she wanted to be.

"You better not leave that cat out in the cold, Uzumaki," Temari hissed. "It's supposed to rain tonight, and how would you like it if you had to live out in the cold? You take that cat in right this minute, and if I hear that you dumped the poor thing in an alley, I swear I will rip your insides out."

Gulping, Naruto glanced managed to pull his gaze away from Temari back to the cat that was staring back at him. A moment later, the black cat was purring while rubbing against his legs, breaking the last of his determination to keep the devil spawn out of his apartment.

"Fine," Naruto sighed, "I'll take the damn thing with me."

Squatting down, Naruto picked up the cat and tried fleeing before Temari decided to torture him some more, like giving the cat a full course meal or something. This only led the blonde to realize that he didn't have anything to take care of a cat with. Sighing, Naruto realized that he would have to improvise, at least for the night, and get things for the feline the next day.

"You really are a bad luck charm," Naruto sighed.

Sadly, Naruto's new _pet_ did not notice his distress, instead, the beast head-butted the blonde against the mouth, forcing him to 'kiss' the cat, resulting in black fur getting stuck to his mouth.

"Damn you, you little bastard, that's gross."

~*~*~*~

Locked in a staring contest with the black cat, Naruto narrowed his gaze before giving in. It was pretty much impossible to win a staring contest against a cat…they were weird creatures.

"You're a pain in the ass," Naruto sighed.

The blonde then was somewhat freaked out by the strange look the cat was giving him after his statement. However, it was just a cat, and what could a cat do to him? Turning around to pull some clothes out in order to change into something to sleep in, Naruto wondered how he was going to be able to deal with such a weird animal.

"Maybe I can see if someone wants to keep a cat. Perhaps Sakura or Ino would like you and your prissy ways. You're just a load of bad luck, nothing good can come out of owning a black cat," Naruto grumbled while pulling off his shirt.

"Nothing, huh?"

Yelping at the strange voice, Naruto jumped into his closet in a sad attempt to hide from, what Naruto immediately concluded, the murderer in his room.

"Don't kill me! I'm too young to die, take the cat if you must; it's brought me nothing but bad luck!"

"Is that so?" said the amused voice.

"Huh?"

"Get out of the closet, you fucking moron."

"No, you're going to murder me, and then dump my body in the graveyard where zombies will eat my brains. I don't want to become a zombie!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, are you seriously that stupid?"

Growling, Naruto was quickly becoming annoyed with the insults that were being shot back at him, and despite the obvious dangers with facing someone who was a stranger and could have a weapon, the blonde ignored those possibilities and stormed out of the closet. Upon exiting the closet, Naruto blinked in surprise at the stranger. He had pale skin, black hair, and extremely dark eyes. Naruto wouldn't deny that the other male was attractive, only someone blind wouldn't realize that, but this person was still a stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm the cat."

Naruto frowned at the other. Now, he knew he wasn't the smartest person out there, but he knew enough that cats were not people…at least…he was pretty sure they weren't.

"I don't believe you," the blonde huffed.

In Naruto's mind, there was no possible way that the stranger could get him to believe that he was the black cat that he was forced into taking in. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was about to get a shock. A moment later, the stranger smirked while black ears and a tail morphed into place, and then the other slowly turned back into the dark feline.

"Wh-what the hell?!"

"Stop yelling."

"You can talk like that?!"

Now, if having a random person change from human to cat wasn't surprising enough, apparently the cat could speak as well.

"Hn."

"Why didn't you talk earlier then?! Temari made me take you in thinking you were some helpless, _normal_, cat!"

~*~*~*~

Ignoring the loud blonde ranting and trying to come up with excuses for the situation, and even questioning his sanity, Sasuke flicked his glossy tail back and forth while watching the idiot talk to himself. However, Sasuke wasn't exactly the most patient of creatures.

"Get over it, I'm real and you're not insane…well, not enough to think up a talking black cat."

The glare that was shot at him was somewhat amusing, but he was quickly getting bored. Really, how hard was it to accept that there was a talking cat? Okay…nevermind that.

"So…cat, what's your name?"

Sasuke just sent the blonde an annoyed glance while debating if he should tell the moron his name.

"If you don't answer, I'll just have to give you a name. How about Fluffy?"

"Are you mentally retarded," Sasuke growled out.

"Or how about Sparkles?"

"What the—"

"Or better yet, _Princess_?"

Growling, Sasuke was unaware of how his fur stood on end, making him poof out in his anger.

"If you want to still have parts that confirm you as a male, you better stop saying stupid shit," he hissed.

"Then what's your name?"

"Sasuke," the black cat growled out, in hopes that the blonde would stop his ridiculousness.

"Ah…well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Giving the idiot a blank stare, Sasuke mentally noted that he never asked for the blonde's name. Oh well, at least the other had stopped with the ridiculous names.

"So…" Naruto trailed off.

"So _what_?" Sasuke demanded.

"You're some talking cat…that can turn into a human…and you followed me to _my_ home…why?"

"I was amused by your obvious fear of black cats," Sasuke admitted. "So I figured I'd stick around for a while."

Watching the blonde frown, Sasuke wondered what Naruto's deal was. It wasn't like having some talking black cat was weird or anything…wait…forget that.

"I don't have anything to take care of a cat with."

Sighing, Sasuke shifted back into a human form, leaving out the cat ears and tail since he found them ridiculous, especially since Halloween was around and people seemed obsessed with the idea of 'cat-boys'.

"I have a human form, too, you idiot, or did you forget that already?"

"You really are a bastard," Naruto stated. "Don't you have a home or something?"

"No."

Sasuke was more of a drifter, and if he was finding himself without food for too long, he would just usually suck up to some stupid sap that had a bleeding heart to get something to eat before disappearing right after that. However, he was intrigued by the blonde's reluctance to go near a black cat earlier…but seemed to have no problem with him now.

"Fine," Naruto sighed, "you can stay here, but you're sleeping on the floor or couch."

A sly smirk quickly made its way across Sasuke's face. There was no way he was sleeping anywhere but a bed now that he had access to one. Besides, he would admit that the blonde was nice to look at…especially since Naruto still hadn't realized that he was shirtless from when he was planning to change earlier.

"Perverted cat!"

Ah…it seemed Naruto finally caught him staring. This would be interesting.

~*~*~*~

Eyes gleamed in the slightest bit of moonlight that streamed between the curtains when the clouds allowed the light to pass as a light rain fell. Sasuke quietly padded around as a cat, as it was obviously more comfortable for the blonde to be around him like this. He had waited until it was the proper time to strike, and hearing the even breathing of the idiot whose apartment he was taking over, the black cat crept closer to the bed before effortlessly jumping onto the bed.

He was quick to find his target…the pillow next to Naruto. Sasuke wasn't going to try and sleep on the idiot, especially since he didn't know if the blonde moved a lot in his sleep. Stepping onto the soft pillow, Sasuke did as any cat would do, and he kneaded at the fabric until he was pleased with it. Curling up and closing his eyes, Sasuke smirked; he would like to see the moron try to keep him out of the bed. Then he drifted off into a peaceful sleep for a few short hours….

Sasuke jolted awake when a shrill noise met his furry ears. Quickly glaring toward the clock, Sasuke wondered why anyone would have a horrible noise set to go off at six in the morning. Hissing at the contraption, Sasuke smacked at it with a black paw until the damn thing turned off. Taking a second, he took deep breaths and felt his spiked up fur slowly recede back to where it was supposed to be. With that, Sasuke curled back up and closed his eyes once again.

A few minutes later, the shrill noise began again; however, this time the black cat decided to blame the blonde for his disrupted sleep.

"Hey idiot! Turn that horrible demon noise off!"

When he got no response from the sleeping blonde, Sasuke jumped onto the male's chest and glared at Naruto's face before pulling back a paw and smacking him, without his claws, on the cheek. It was then that Sasuke noticed the strange markings on Naruto.

"Damn! What the hell was that for?!"

Snapping back into the issue at hand, Sasuke glared at the blue eyes that were glaring back at him.

"Turn that horrendous noise off," the black cat hissed.

Sasuke found himself pushed off to the side, and he was about to say something about the treatment, but the noise suddenly stopped. With the quiet that returned, Sasuke's mood lightened slightly, and he was already planning on getting more sleep.

"Not a morning person, eh?" Naruto asked.

Somewhat annoyed that the blonde seemed amused by his hatred of mornings, Sasuke simply ignored the blonde. He wanted to just drift back into sleep.

"Sleep well, you lazy bastard."


	2. Territorial

I've realized that this will have to be done in three parts...oh well; however, if I had known that I was going to split it up in threes then I would have put this part out weeks ago.... This part has been sitting in my files for a while now. Hopefully I'll be able to get the third part out soon....

Warnings: Same as last time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

After Naruto's apparent lack of annoyance with Sasuke, as a cat, sleeping on his bed, he began pushing his boundaries. First Sasuke simply slept on the pillow next to the blonde, but it quickly changed to sleeping on the other male's arm, then his chest, and once on his crotch. The appearance of the sputtering blonde, when he realized where Sasuke was, had been worth the temporary ban out of the bedroom. However, Sasuke had also been working on Naruto getting used to him hanging around as a human.

Sasuke found it rather annoying to always have to be stuck as a cat when someone knew that he could be human as well. This lack of human-to-human contact was especially annoying when he would track the blonde down and follow him for the day. There was this one human that was especially annoying, always talking about Naruto's penis, and the black cat felt that, that particular anatomy on the blonde was to eventually belong to him, so the creepy male could just go die for all he cared.

At the moment, Sasuke was walking down the street, as a cat, while trying to figure out where the blonde had disappeared to for the day. Being a cat was the only way he could properly keep people away from him, especially when he would hiss and threaten to scratch people. However, he wasn't going to dwell on that, he had a blonde to find. Sure, it was the day before Halloween, and Naruto probably had plans, but that didn't mean that he could just disappear without letting Sasuke know where he went.

Fortunately for Sasuke, and unfortunately for Naruto, he eventually spotted the blonde chatting with some weird, pink-haired girl. Growling at their laughter, Sasuke's fur began to puff out, even more so when the female actually touched Naruto's arm as she laughed. How dare she touch him?! With a glare, Sasuke made his way over to Naruto and sat in front of the blonde while hissing and clawing at the girl.

"Huh? Naruto, you have a cat?" the pink-haired girl questioned.

"Sasuke! Stop that!"

A moment later, Sasuke found himself picked up by the back of the neck, leaving him forced to curl his body and be almost completely helpless. It annoyed him that he was being treated like a kitten…like when his mother would carry him away from torturing small human children.

Realizing that it was Naruto who had picked him up, Sasuke was slightly calmed, but it didn't make him forget the weird girl.

"Sorry about that Sakura," Naruto said as he moved to put the black cat in one scooped arm as the other quickly let go of the furry neck and wrapped around Sasuke. "He's a grumpy cat."

"He's adorable!"

Sasuke gave the girl a flat look. Did she not just remember that he hissed at her? Hell, he even tried scratching her, and she was calling him _adorable_?! What was this girl smoking?

When Sakura looked like she was about to try and pet him, Sasuke flattened his ears against his head and hissed again out of warning, but if she didn't pull that hand back, he couldn't be blamed for what would happen to her.

Luckily she seemed to get the hint, and once she pulled her hand back, Sasuke gave a cat-like smirk and bumped his head against Naruto's neck and began to purr. Now was time to play the role of the innocent, yet very territorial, cat.

"Ah…he…doesn't seem to like other people," Sakura mentioned.

"He's just a little bastard," Naruto replied.

With a brief flash of mischievousness pass through his eyes, Sasuke opened his mouth and bit the neck he had been purring against for the blonde's comment.

"Ow! What the hell, Sasuke!"

A moment later, the black cat found himself standing back on the sidewalk, after being put down rather roughly, as Naruto rubbed the spot where he bit him. Now, he wouldn't have an issue with the whole thing, if that damn girl wasn't trying to get close to Naruto to see if he was okay.

"You okay, Naruto? Are you sure that cat has had his shots?" Sakura wondered.

Growling and standing as close to Naruto as he could, Sasuke was trying to make it clear to the girl that she needed to get away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sakura."

"Hmm…if you say so," she stated. "Though, that cat seems rather protective of you."

"More like possessive," Naruto muttered.

"Well, if you're okay, then I'll be leaving now. Oh, and if I don't see you tomorrow, happy Halloween!"

Sasuke watched as the pink-haired girl left, leaving him with the blonde. Glancing up into blue eyes, Sasuke found himself being picked up again.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke?"

Instead of even pretending to answer Naruto, Sasuke just directed his eyes in front of them as the blonde carried him back to the apartment.

~*~*~*~

Naruto really did not understand Sasuke at times, especially lately when he was spending more and more time as a human, rather than a cat. It was just strange to see a person have such cat-like qualities…like the weird obsession of draping himself over Naruto at random times while in the apartment. At least…that was what Sasuke told him…that being a cat most of the time made him do those things.

When he finally made it back to his apartment, Naruto dropped Sasuke next to the door as he unlocked it and entered. Turning around to see if the cat had followed, Naruto found himself face to face with dark eyes. Ah, so Sasuke changed back to human.

"Who was that?"

"Who was who, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Fine, don't answer me, but why were you mean to Sakura?"

Watching as Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Naruto sighed. Why was he so moody all of the time?

"She touched you."

"Huh?"

"Idiot."

"Hey! Sasuke, stop being such a bastard!"

Being pushed, Naruto found himself dazed after his head hit the floor; however, he soon found Sasuke looming over him as the bastard stood next to his head.

"You're stupid. You should have realized a while ago that cats don't like to share with anyone."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

A moment later, Sasuke had an arm and leg on each side of his body, and Sasuke's face was much closer than Naruto was comfortable with. Not to mention the strange smirk that Sasuke had was kind of creepy.

"When a cat chooses a person to stick to, that person is not given up, but to say it in terms that you would understand…you are mine, just as much as I am yours."

"W-wait, _what_?! Don't I get a say in this?!" Naruto asked in a panic.

"Hn."

Naruto was actually surprised that Sasuke got up and walked away. So, he would get a say in it after all… that was a relief.


End file.
